Ties
by Knight of Lorelei
Summary: In this story we follow the lives of the White devil and crew as they make their way trough their high school years in this Everything is good until secrets of the past treaten to ruin their hard earned. Early pairing will be Nanoha x Yuuno. The is a rebuild in the works, in order to make all the story more readable/enjoyable to you all. So I will be calling out this version soon.
1. Chapter 1

Ties

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Update: After reading Sapphosensei's kind review, I revised the 1st chapter and was horrified with the enormous amount of errors I did let pass, so I'm posting this updated version in hopes that it is more readable. Once gain I give him my thanks for sincere opnion.**

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material present on this story; all the rights belong to their legitimate owners.**

–XXX–

**Chapter 1**

La la la la… the sound of a noisy Jpop song takes me out of the land of the dreams, reaching my hand from under the covers I try to silence the aggressor, but instead of it I managed to lose my balance and fell rolling to the hard wooden floor in a shameful tangle of covers, as if it was not enough the source of the noise, my mobile phone, tumbled from its position and managed to hit me square in the head. Unable to contain my fury any longer, I jump to my feet from this embarrassing situation, while glaring furiously at my phone and pouting "Mou, this again, why can't I wake up properly at least one day?"

Shacking the embarrassment off, I immediately proceed through my morning routine, at first I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and untangle my messy hair, then as I take my way down stairs I stop in front of the small shrine dedicated to my late family and make a prayer for my parents. When I reach down stairs I head directly to the dojo on the backyard, once there I chance into my training gear and do some series of warm up exercises before proceeding with the proper training in my family's traditional martial arts style, known as the Fūwa Style, like I do all mornings since my parents' death. After about one hour of training I go upstairs again in order to take a quick shower and change into my school's uniform, now running against the clock I dash to the kitchen and prepare a hasty breakfast, just as I finish it and pack the leftovers into two bentō I hear the sound of a car horn calling me from the front door. Just as I jump out of the door I say "I'm leaving" even though there is no one to respond.

–XXX–

"Mou, you were earlier than usual Hayate-chan" I pout as I enter the car in which my friend is and sit at her side on the back, then I greet the person that is driving it "Good morning Signum-san, how are you today?" The always serious pinkette answers without looking back as she drives "Good morning to you too Takamachi, I'm doing very well, how about you and the school? Aruji said something about you having a bad time with social sciences, because you can't understand something about making peaceful alliances." My face becomes red with fury as I glare at the grinning girl at my side, which is barely containing a fit of laughter "Hayate, you..." I begin shouting but am interrupted by the impish girl as she points. "Look, we're already at the school gates" she was most literally saved by the bell, to be true, the whole car ride didn't took more than fifteen minutes. Normally I would walk such distance, but since I became friends with Hayate during last year I use to come here by car with her, it's because she has a birth disability that renders her unable to walk and Signum, one of her overseas relatives that move here to help her, insists on driving her from home to school and back every day.

As Signum finishes unpacking Hayate's wheelchair, I greet my other friends who had just arrived from the morning walk to school. "Good morning, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!" I wave enthusiastically at them, as they approach me and Hayate we exchange greetings. Then looking around with a puzzled expression Suzuka asks "Hey, where's Yuuno-kun? He generally arrives about this hour" answering her I say "He said he would be late today, maybe even lose the homeroom, something about a very important business he said", "I guess he never changes then, always a grown up child" Suzuka says as she put a finger to her lips in a pensive stance. "Hum… so that is why you have two bentō with you today, huh" Arisa notices the second lunchbox I was carrying. "Planning for some time alone with him today again, or may we join the party?" Hayate says this while eying me with raccoon like eyes, as I feel my face becoming red from embarrassment I pout while turning my head in a random direction "Do what you want ok, is not like you aren't a member of the Literature Club anyway." Then I bite my own tongue as she mischievously grins "So, we'll meet you at the club room at lunch time, don't you dare runaway, ok?" I curse myself for falling to her trap again, as we pass the school building's entrance.

–XXX–

We part our way from here on as usual. Arisa and Suzuka goes to the morning activities of the Handball Club, Suzuka is quite passionate about sports, specially handball, and Arisa only joined to stay near her for the most amount of time possible. I generally go to the Bōjutsu Club, I joined it as because it's our school's only martial arts club, and actually I'm quite fond of staff fighting myself as the Fūwa Style makes use of it as one of its main weapons. Hayate tends to go with Yuuno to the Literature Club room, it's not like they have any morning activities, they just go there to read some of those silly books they like. Yuuno is quite fond of adventurer archeologist tales and Hayate thinks no one knows where she hides all those Magical Girl manga she reads when she is there. But today since Yuuno, the Club's president, didn't come she was locked out of room and decided to tag along with me since the classes would still take a long time to begin. I didn't like the mad grin she had over her face when I said that she could come if she didn't cause any trouble, being the Bōjutsu Club's Ace allowed for some liberties, like bringing a stranger in, once in a while.

During the practice, I took some quick glances of Hayate's petite form during the short breaks I had _'She can look really cute when she keeps her mouth shut'_ I thought as I glanced at her excited little face. Unconsciously I went a little harder then I should with my club mates, and as I was forced to apologize for overdoing it I felt my face burning up from the excess blood that was coming from me blushing, as I glared at her I found a grin creeping up its way to her face again. _'I bet it was her plan from the very beginning, and I fell for it again, how can she embarrass me so much without even opening her mouth?'_ I thought this as I was taking a shower in order to go to classroom. The first thing that waited me as I stepped out of the lockers was Hayate's mad grin, she was starting to creep me up so I went on and asked her what she was thinking. Even though she was on a wheelchair, which was a cutting edge electric model by the way, she passed me spun her chair in a half circle, and faced me while guiding it effortlessly in reverse gear trough the half crowded corridor, and said "So that is what they call about you 'unleashing the White Devil' I guess your club won't have any new members with and Ace like you around" before I could react she did another quick spin and dashed for her classroom. "Huehuehue…" she laughed out loud as she disappeared behind a corner, "You will pay for it raccoon-girl" I said as I entered my own class room.

–XXX–

Both the homeroom and the morning classes were just the same listless drills as always. When the lunch bell rang and I took mine and Yuuno's lunchboxes and made my way to the Literature Club room, since it was located in a separate building it took me five minutes to reach it. When I entered it four impatient people waited for me sat at the table, three on them Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate had their lunchboxes already unpacked, while the fourth, a boy of our age with green eyes and long blond hair tied into a low ponytail, looked like he was about to faint from the lack of food. "Excuse me" I said as I sat at the chair next to Yuuno and gave him the bentō that I made earlier this morning "I hope you like it, even though it is just the leftovers from breakfast." He grabbed it as if it was some kind of treasure, leaned to my side and whispered in my ear "Nanoha why are they here? I thought it was secret that we would eat here today" scratching the back of my head nervously I stuttered "Nyahaha… You see Yuuno-kun, it's that…" "It's that we were asked to come by Hayate-chan, we didn't knew you two would be here also. Isn't that so Hayate-chan?" Suzuka intervened in order to save me and glared frighteningly at Hayate, the mischievous brunette said as she shrunk under Suzuka's steel glare "It's true Yuuno, it's just a coincidence that you and Nanoha decided to eat here today, it's not like we came here just to intrude on your relat… OUCH! That hurts Suzuka-chan!" said Hayate as she massaged her ribcage which had just got elbowed by an angry Suzuka.

Just as we finished eating and were quietly drinking some tea Hayate had brought with her, like always, Yuuno stood up, cleared his throat dramatically and said "Well it is good that you all are here anyway, since I have a very important announcement to make." He then grabbed something inside his blazer's pocket and grinned from ear to ear as he produced a paper envelope from it "It took me the whole morning, but I finally managed to get these" he said as he revealed the envelope contents, six movie tickets from the look of it, furthermore they were tickets to the premiere of some foreign film. "In… Ind… India" Susuka tried to guess it to no avail, just as Arisa shouted "Indianna Jones V? You lost half of the school period today just to get this?" Yuuno cackled evilly "Bwahahaha… these are not just simple movie tickets, they are tickets to the Japanese premiere of the last movie they will make about him ever. These things are worth a ton of money, I had to work really hard to get them for you all and that is how you repay me?" "If you are asking us four out on a movie view, why did you get six tickets?" Suzuka asked "I bet that he is such a Casanova that he is planning to ask even one more girl to come. I guess your boyfriend is a little too trigger happy, eh Nanoha?" Hayate never loses the chance to tease someone, especially me, when it presented itself. Before I could answer her in the way I was thinking of doing, Hayate was once again saved be the bell signaling that lunch break was over and we should head to our classes, she was indeed as lucky as the devil.

–XXX–

After another boring afternoon, today's classes had finally ended. The only thing that saved it from being a complete drag was the homeroom teacher mentioning that tomorrow a new transfer student from overseas would be coming to our class, and based on alphabetical order she would be sitting right behind me. As I made my way to the school gates Hayate were already waiting me inside Signum's characteristic purple SUV, taking a short ride back home with them I decided to put the events of the day behind me as I chatted idly with Hayate, and heard her enthusiastic talk about some strange magical girl anime that would start airing soon, seeing her laughing happily like this always made me feel at peace.

Once I was home I did all the housework that had to be done, certainly living alone is hard sometimes, the hardest part of it is dining alone, I always hate it. Why is that it's so solitary when there is no one around, why does it keep hurting in these kinds of moments even after so much years have passed since my family died in that accident. As I finished all my chores and went to my room to get some sleep the image of my friends filled my mind, certainly I was not alone, but something still seems to be missing, the last piece of a puzzle that I can never complete. Wondering about those things I fell into sleep quickly, maybe tomorrow I can find the answer to it, was what I always thought before dozing off.

–XXX–

**A/N: So what did you all think about it? I did my best job to portray this story as In Character as possible, review it to your heart's content. I will try to update as soon as possible, thank you and bye.**

* * *

Extra

Later that same night…

Riing…riing…riing… the sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my sleep, as I reached for it I took a glance at the clock on its display it was past midnight already _'Why would someone be calling this late?'_ I tough, but when I saw the caller's identity on the screen I pretty much could guess his intention, the one calling me was Yuuno. "Hi hi, it's Nanoha here. What took you so long Yuuno-kun? I was waiting for your call ever since arrived home." He remained silent for a moment, so I asked "Yuuno-kun, are you there? You'd better not be playing a prank on me or…" I finally heard his voice after this. "I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm just a little nervous ok? They almost found out about our plans for tomorrow. I mean, it was good that I had bought those tickets on the way back from the hotel, at least I had something to distract them." His voice was stiff and I could bet he was sweating from the nervousness, I responded awkwardly "Nyahaha… How could I forget about tomorrow night, it'll be two years since we started dating yes? I guess it's about time for us to take the next step in our relationship." I said this, but I was even more nervous than him about it, these are the kinds of thing that girls always value more than boys, since you can only do it once. "I will pick you up at 08:00 P.M. ok? I even managed for my cousin to lend me his motorcycle, since I got my license last month" he said, effectively getting my attention again. "I'll be ready then, I love you Yuuno-kun…" I said in order to end this exchange, it was late and I need more sleep if I were to do anything like it tomorrow. "You love you too Nanoha, sleep well ok?" his voice carried a certain teasing tone as he hung up, I couldn't help but feel myself blush furiously as I went back under my covers.

**–XXX–**

**A/N: I put this little extra here as a way of thanks for everyone that supported me by reading the original (bad) version of this first chapter, especially once again Sapphosensei for his review that led to this update, hope you all are waiting for the next chapter now. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ties

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material present on this story; all the rights belong to their legitimate owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 2 - Part 1**

The next day...

La la la la… I look at my noisy phone triumphantly as I finally managed to wake up before it, or should I say that I haven't had almost any sleep at all after Yuuno called. Nevertheless I revel in my vain victory over the clock, as I proceeded with my all so common morning routine. Somehow I felt it would be a very good day, and the night promised to be even better.

Waking up earlier really had its advantages. Once finished I my daily training and readied myself to another school day, I still had plenty of time ahead of me, so I used it to cook a proper meal for lunch today. Yuuno had left his lunchbox with again yesterday so I made a little extra just for him, after all I'm pretty confident in the cooking skills my mother taught me with so much care and I wanted to be sure that he had at least a proper meal today. Because I knew that if let on by himself Yuuno would survive only of instant ramen and soft drinks, just as the cousin he lived on with. With everything finished I still had some free time before Hayate and Signum comes to pick me up, so I turned on the TV and relaxed a little, while watching the silliness of the morning anime.

–XXX–

I couldn't forget Hayate's surprised face as I climb into the comfortable seat of Signum's SUV after just the first horn, since usually it takes me about five minutes to exit my house after they arrive. "Hmm…" Hayate eyed me curiously, her fragile lips were curled in a very cute expression as she pondered something, as I noticed her face distort in a grin, I immediately became self-conscious of the stare I was giving her and blushed hard. "Ha ha ha… you're so funny Nanoha, spacing like this in the middle of the day, is there anything wrong with you?" Hayate laughed. "N… no, there is nothing wrong with me ok, I'm pretty fine and healthy, you see?" I stuttered a quick answer. "Hmm… I don't know… you seem to be all right and not all right at the same time, could it be PMS? Because I become a total wreck when it hits me, you know it, those days when I'm even more weird than normal" she commented nonchalantly.

Taken aback by Hayate's bluntness I answered "Hayate how could you, you should not talk about this kind of things so bluntly". "Why not, we're all girls here, and that is just the kind of things girls talk when there is no boy around" she pressed on playfully. "I know it, but still you could be a little more delicate, and anyway it isn't PMS, since my period won't begin until next week" I said to cut this embarrassing talk once and for all, I knew too well that Hayate wouldn't drop it unless she got the answer she was seeking. Just as I thought I was free of this talk Signum added seriously as always "Takamachi, I know it is rare on someone so young as you or Aruji, but you should not trust so much on period regularity, since many factors like your level of stress and nutrition habits have an impact on time it takes for another period to come."

I was starting to get very uneasy because of all this talking about period and PMS, and just as I was about to cut it down for real Hayate beamed "I know it! I will just call Shamal and have her come from the hospital to take a look at you during lunch break, because if it's not PMS you can have a cold or even the flu, ok?" Oh boy, how she was persistent "Hayate even if I'm not so good as you say, I could just go and see the school's nurse, it's not like the school would approve you bringing Shamal-san in any way" I tried to convince her once more. "No, definitely no, Nanoha the nurse is no good, I mean she is good but not good enough ok. Shamal is my personal physician and one of the best doctors you can find on this side of Japan, neither the director or the school's nurse have ever complained when she came to check me up from time to time. In fact, I believe the nurse really likes it when Shamal comes to the school, because you know, she always dreamed about being a successful medic, and Shamal is somewhat of a celebrity on these parts" Hayate bragged while she puffed her small chest. "It is true Takamachi, thanks to the influence of Admiral Graham, Shamal was able to study abroad at Oxford and always had impressive grades, she is very famous among the medic community because of her diligence" Signum added strength to Hayate's plea. Unable to stand this any longer I pouted as we arrived at the school gates "Mou… do as you wish ok, Hayate." Her only answer as she grinned was "Good girl, I will call Shamal right away." What was I now to her, a dog?

–XXX–

Thanks to Hayate's persistence I didn't go to the morning practice of the Bōjutsu Club, and instead got dragged on to the Literature Club room with her and Yuuno who by the way managed to get to school just in time. Even though I'm a little irritated with her persistence on this matter, I can't neglect that she is just doing everything in her range to help one of her friends and realizing so makes me very happy, because it shows how dear I'm to this girl. I was thinking about those things while lying down on a couch that Hayate managed to smuggle here, along with a large quantity of other random things like a compact refrigerator and a PC, just for Yuuno's pleasure, during last semester. _'I swear, where did she get all this stuff and more importantly, how did she get it past the Student Council's scrutiny?'_ I always wonder it when I come here, but some questions are better if they are never voiced, so I remained quiet just as ever.

"Hey, Nanoha…" Hayate tries to get my attention "Yes, what is it Hayate, I know that when you make this face is because something is bugging you" Is my answer to her call. "It's like… hmm…" her cute stutter brings a little smile to my face "Do you remember the day we met each other for the first time don't you? What I mean is, I'm just doing what I can with this weak body of mine to try to help you just as you did to me that day, I hope you don't get mad with me." Seeing her say this while facing the floor to try to hide her cast down expression with her bang, I felt like a knife had been driven through my heart, while I was just thinking about me I did forgot that bellow all her mischievousness Hayate is a very fragile girl who can get hurt easily. Unable to cope with the growing mixture of guilty over my own actions and happiness for having at least one person that cared for me so much, I stood up from the couch and with a swift step found myself embracing her in a very awkward hug "Shh… shh… you don't have to cry for a thing so simple as that Hayate, of course I'm not mad with you, quite the contrary I'm very, very happy to have a friend that cares for me so much, and how could I forget that day? I would be unable to even if I lived for one thousand years." Just as I said that found that the one with tears rolling down her face wasn't Hayate, but me, and got myself carried to the distant land of my memories.

**~Memory~**

It was already late afternoon, on one of the last days before the summer vacation of my second year as a student of the Seishō Private Academy. I was walking home after making some groceries, I had become used to living alone a long time ago, since all my family died in a car accident when I was nine years old, I survived it just because my mother protected me at the cost of her own life. Because of this I had made a decision, that I would live to the best of my ability and one day I would be the one to save the lives of others, maybe even join the JSDF Air Force since I always loved staring at the sky, and uphold the philosophy of the Fūwa Style that my father left me, what I never thought was that I would be able to do this so early.

"ELP… SOMEONE PLE… HELP!" At first I thought that I was hearing things, but then "PLEASE… SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was the voice of a girl crying for help, closing my eyes and sharpening my other senses in search for its origins, I determined that it came from a nearby alleyway. I immediately dropped the bag I carried and dashed to the source, the street was deserted, so it was up to me to do everything in my power to help someone in need, but just to be sure I set up my phone to dial-up 110, since the police would probably be need if this was more than I could handle by myself. I was able to stalk soundless trough the shadows of the impending night thanks to the techniques I had studied every day since I was at the kindergarten. Upon reaching the corner from which the screams came I remembered my father's lessons and assessed the situation before proceeding, it would do no good if I who was trying to save someone got myself endangered also.

Any calm that I had still managed to keep were blown to the skies as I saw it; in a darker corner of the alleys two young men that looked part of a gang of street delinquents loomed over a girl about my aged that was using the same uniform than me. One of they was taking great pleasure in licking the blade of a pocket knife he carried, and the other was armed with a steel pipe of about one and a half meter, the girl was utter terrified, it looked like she had already given they her wallet and her silver wristwatch, but seeing their sadist expression I knew it would be not enough. I silently crept behind one set of trash cans and prepared to lunge at them, since it was like they were here alone, and then I saw something that made me want to throw up, the girl was trying to crawl her way out of their reach, but was unable to stand, next to her an electric wheelchair was toppled, how could those men attack a paraplegic girl that way, it simply wasn't human.

After judging my distance one last time dashed at them with the inhumanly fast speed that the Fūwa practitioners were known for. Landing a solid punch at the ribcage of the man with the knife, as I heard the sickening sound of bones being broken memories of the accident flooded my mind, but I shook them off, it was no time to be distracted. The man who I had hit staggered backwards while coughing hard, while I still had the element of surprise, without stopping I used the momentum I had built the my dash and spun my body hit the other man's spine with a high knee kick, once again cracked bones could be heard. He fell to the ground immediately rolling in pain, as the other man regained his composure a little and tried the knife me in the back, I grabbed the steel pipe and while its balance wasn't perfect now I was on my true element, a mere urchin could never be able to meet the might of Fūwa's Bōjutsu. Just as he trust his knife I sidestepped and used the improvised staff as a lever to lock his arm in a very painful stance as he committed the stupidity of trying to punch me in the face with his free hand, I twisted my weapon and once again the sound of bones breaking was heard in the alley, but this time I wanted to end the fight once and for all and used my full force to not just break, but also snap his arm bones and blood splattered my uniform as his own bones tore his muscles apart, after this he fell unconscious to the ground, from the shock of the sharp pain.

Sometime in the middle of it all the girl had passed up was now unconscious as well, after calling the ambulance and explaining the situation to the cops, which showed a few minutes after everything have ended I was able to go back home directly since some of the senior officers were old acquaintances of my father, from the days when he acted as a famous body-guard. As I was leaving the precinct I heard one of them talking about how this demonic fighting style always frightened him. _'Yes it's true that the F__ū__wa is a demonic Martial Art meant to break bones and rupture organs with strikes that more closely resemble the power of a shotgun blast. But if I could use this demonic power to save the lives of others just as today, I would gladly be call a demonic fighter, just like my father was'_ that was what I thought as I headed home that night.

About a week after I was able to meet the girl that I saved that day she said that her name was Yagami Hayate, she also was used to live by herself since her parents disappeared when she was 5 years old and her only living relatives lived on Europe. After this meeting we quickly became friends and since she lived very near my house it was very convenient, because all my other friends lived on the opposite side of the town.

**~Memory End~**

A few minutes after I had embraced Hayate the bell rang and we headed for our respective class rooms, the day was still about to begin, and the new transfer student was keeping my anticipation levels sky-high.

–XXX–

**A/N: Well that was a long one. I hope I had not bored any of you with it. Originally this chapter was just be a simple chapter to the very common scene of Nanoha meeting Fate, but since I made many changes to the depth of this storyline it ended longer then I intended, I will be posting the other half of it quickly so stay tuned in. As always feel free to post any kind of review you'd like, constructive criticism is ever appreciated. Thank you all for taking the time to read it. Farewell and have peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ties

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material present on this story; all the rights belong to their legitimate owners.**

–XXX–

**Chapter 2 – Part 2**

Arriving at my class room with some spare time I noticed the commotion that had been formed over the new student's identity, people were going as far as starting betting pools for things like his/her gender and nationality. Some were coming up with fantastic spiels about the transfer student being an esper that belonged to a secret organization, or even more ridiculously a magical girl/boy coming up from another dimension to protect our city from some dark threat, I swear that those people are reading too much manga for their own good. Not wishing to take part at any of this craziness, I just go to my seat and start revising yesterday's lessons, because considering our position on the very last row I'm probably expected to be helping the transfer student for the next few days while he/she adapts to our school's environment.

The bell signaling the beginning of the first homeroom period rang, and after we had stood, bowed and sat back on our chairs, the teacher called for the new student to come in. As she entered our class room her, pristine-white school uniform clad, form captured my eyes. She was tall, not very much but I still believe she was taller than me, and had a very beautiful and long golden blond hair that reached bellow her knee line, it was tied in a long swaying ponytail in order to keep it off her face, her skin had a Caucasian complexion so she was probably European in origin, but it was when my eyes met hers that I knew my life would change forever. They were a rich hue of red, even richer than the rising sun that decorated Japan's flag, just as if they were made of some kind precious gem, but there was something in they, something that apparently only I could see among all the people in my class, they just looked so… sad.

She introduced herself in the following way "It's a pleasure to know you all, I'm Testarossa, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, I have moved here recently with my family from our previous residence in South America. My hobbies include reading and athletic practice, and I hope become friends to you all." Then looking at the teacher she asked "Is that ok, sensei?" The teacher then motioned her to the seat right behind mine and began homeroom. During the first break between classes the unavoidable flood of classmates reached Testarossa-san's desk, she was trying her best to answer the storm of questions but it was clear that she was getting very uneasy quickly. In a very Suzuka-ish gesture I stood up from my chair and hit the desk with my open palm, the rattling sound startled my unaware classmates –along with Testarossa-san– and they were met by equally frightening eyes, unable to cope with the guaranteed Tsukimura method of crowd control, which I managed to emulate very well, they headed back to their desks defeated.

Siting back at my chair and turning my attention towards the confused transfer student, I extended my hand to her and said "Takamachi Nanoha, I'm glad to meet you Testarossa-san." Her brain took a few moments to process the information, probably she wasn't that good with Japanese, but she nevertheless took my hand and shook it back as she responded "You really saved me over there, please call me Fate. By the way where did you learn to greet in a western way like this?" Scratching the back of my head with my free hand I answered "Nyahaha… it's that I have a childhood friend that is half-British so it's natural that I learn something about how the people in the West live. Oh, yes, she studies here at this school too, her name is Banings, Arisa Banings, I can introduce you during lunch break if you want." Fate's eyes widened in shock, she'd probably realized Arisa's identity, a thing that most of the students here and even some teachers didn't knew. My suspicions were confirmed when she spoke again "Banings… as in Edward Banings, the current British Prime-Minister?" she disbelieved her own words, but I confirmed they with nonchalant "Yup, just like it, but it is a secret that only her close friends here know, so please if you could keep it as this we would be glad." As the next class teacher entered the room we were forced to cut our conversation dry, we continued with these small exchanges between classes as the morning progressed, and I filled her in all the information about my other friends and the school. At least until the lunch bell rang and Hayate came in dragging me without giving me the chance to say a thing, casting off an apologetic look to Fate, which by the way had a little smile creeping on her face, I was dragged by the mad brunette to the nurse's office.

–XXX–

As we arrived there, Shamal-san was lecturing the school's nurse on something about the several different kinds of minor traumas she was allowed to tend to here at school and the ones that she should call proper medical personnel, the nurse's eyes beamed with satisfaction for being able to have a talk with a revered doctor such as Shamal-san. When she noticed our presence, or rather, when Hayate made our presence noticed with a loud cough, she smiled kindly in a very motherly way and said "Ah! Good afternoon Nanoha-chan. How are you feeling today? Hayate-chan called me earlier this morning saying that you had something that could range from PMS to a flu case and that she wanted me, and only me, to examine you."

I felt my face burn up from the embarrassment, but followed suit as Shamal-san motioned me to one of the beds and said "I'm fine Shamal-san, seriously. I'm just a little short on sleep and anxious about something I'm going to do." As she put a cold stethoscope at my bare back I shivered a little, then she said "Are you sure it is all Nanoha-chan? You really look a little too exhausted just as Hayate-chan said, but I can't see any discerning symptoms right now, nevertheless I guess it will be good to ask your school's nurse to give you the rest of the day off. I want you to drink a lot of water and rest properly for the rest of the day, ok? And if you feel anything strange, just call Hayate-chan and I will drop at your house in no time. Now come on I will give you a ride home, since my car is parked at the school's lot."

The nurse filled the required forms at Shamal-san's request. She watched all of Shamal-san's examination with a eagerness to learn and professionalism that made Shamal-san compliment her. Hayate waved us from the school's entrance and then return to her class as the bell rang. Inside Shamal-san's classy sedan, I had a talk with her about a great deal of topics, but I mostly sought out guidance regarding a certain thing that I would be doing tonight, there was no better person for me to ask these kinds of questions anyway and Shamal-san was a medic so she surely knew how to keep her patient's secrets.

Feeling a little lighter as I stepped inside my home, I took care of some of the easiest chores and left the harder ones for tomorrow. Having half of the day off certainly was handy, since I could reclaim some of the sleep I had lost last night and wait for Yuuno's arrival in my best shape. Before tugging under my covers, I quickly selected the ensemble I would be wearing tonight, certainly one of my favorites. It was composed of a pink pleated mini-skirt, a belt adorned with brilliant rhinestones and a white blouse with some pink and blue geometric decals. Over it I would wear a small pink vest with some frills and to complete it, a pair of pink/white Converse sneakers and thigh-high white stockings, and of course I picked up some of the prettiest underwear I had, but these Yuuno would find out latter.

–XXX–

Latter this night…

I was feeling much better thanks to Shamal-san, I will be sure to thank her properly tomorrow and also Hayate, if it wasn't for her insistence I probably would not even be able to go out tonight.

Yuuno was wordless as I stepped out of my house, I took it as a sign that he liked my outfit. He was dressed in a stylish green blazer and pants, with an orange shirt bellow, he had no necktie and the first row of buttons was open, his look was complemented by a pair of expensive looking leather shoes and a silvered wristwatch. He beckoned me to his cousin's motorcycle, a classic looking American model, it even had a sidecar attached to it, which I promptly entered.

We rode out to the downtown area, and dinned at a cozy small restaurant ran by one of my mother's friends, it was really the best dinner I had in a very long time, not just because of the food, which was superb by the way, but because I didn't had to savor it alone like always, that reminded me just like Hayate did this morning that I still had people to care and be cared by in this world. I did my best to not cry while we rode from one place to the other, we went to the cinema, karaoke, watched a street perform and even an absurdly silly puppet show that God knows how Yuuno found out about, it really had been a long time since I felt this alive.

But eventually the night was coming to an end, and we found our way to the hotel room that Yuuno had reserved yesterday. It was really luxurious, he probably had to work his blood out to afford just this single night, once we had made it for the bed and turned the lights off, I can say for certain that this was a night that I will never forget.

–XXX–

**A/N: This was hugeee, just kidding. But this chapter really went overboard, with more than 4k words total, as I tried to depict a very important day on Nanoha's life. Really the consequences of this day will be felt trough out all the rest of the story, especially her meeting with Fate and the implications it will have on her life, that of her friends and even the history of the world. The only way to know it to keep following, and leave any reviews you may wish, or PM me if you have any questions/suggestions. I will be waiting.**

**See ya!**


End file.
